Delectable Distractions
by VagariousVixen
Summary: When Professor Lupin notices that a certain witch can't quite seem to focus, he takes matters into his own hands. RLHG.


AN: Well, here's my first work! I probably shouldn't have written smut for my first one, but the image of these two screwing the dickens out of one another is too much to resist.

There really isn't much plot behind this, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. R&R, if you'd like.

* * *

Luscious curls bounced in rhthym with her step, bobbing about in a voracious manner. The witch eagerly chatting with her red-headed companion- Ginny Weasley- discussing this and that, why and why not, bits and bobs. The pair, accompanied by a large group of various students, and two professors, made their way down the path to Hogsmeade, which could be seen a little ways away, just down the hill.

"-Of course, it was absolutely preposterous. He thought he could fix the potion by throwing in a few porcupine quills, but _I_ told him that he needed to put in just _one _spider eye and it would be alright; not perfect, but you know. He then just threw them in as Snape walked over; he didn't even grind them up! Of course, we received a D."

Ginny merely chuckled. "Ron was never great at that class, Mione. You can't blame him."

The brunette gave a scoff, almost appearing offended. "I told him what to do, but he never listens! I was horrified when Snape told us what we got on the assignment. Think about how that's going to effect my grade!"

The war still raged on, but the infamous trio still remained at Hogwarts, making sure to finish up their schooling even during the most dreadful of times. Education was vital- at least, according to a certain, swotty Granger. The triad were all currently in their seventh year, where professors had the highest expectations, and the classes were the most difficult. Of course, this wasn't a problem for know-it-all Hermione Granger.

She, as always, excelled in each and every class, with the exception of failed group assignments. Otherwise, she remained Gryffindor's golden girl, and was quite proud of this title. However, today was a day to escape from classes for a short while, and perhaps head down to Honeyduke's for some delectable sweets, or Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, so she could either tell off the twins, or marvel over the undeniably adorable pygmy puffs. Perhaps then, if it wasn't time to head back to Hogwarts, take a solitary walk, or perhaps even better, strike up a conversation with a certain professor, who'd decided to tag along on the trip.

Professor Remus John Lupin; due to the fact that he was a werewolf remained known only by a select few (all of who could definitely keep a secret), his coming back to Hogwarts had been accepted. After a particularly nasty situation back in Hermione's third year, he'd taken his leave. However, with the storm riding on the brink, he'd decided to come back, not only to protect The-Boy-Who-Lived, but his companions. The trio gladly welcomed him, pleased to have their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Though he did give particularly difficult assignments every now and again, he still remained a favourite teacher to many. It had to be that likeable personality; he had the patience of a saint, hardly ever raised his voice, and remained kind even at the worst of times. He didn't look particularly shabby either, with that absolutely entrancing azure gaze of his.

Oh, but no one need know of her slight fancy of the werewolf. It was nothing more than a schoolgirl crush, in the highest extent, that she'd had since her third year. After all, they both had similar interests; he'd helped her find some wonderful book titles in the past, and seemed to be the only professor who truly appreciated her extensive knowledge. This made her favour him in a way that was not entirely platonic. She'd kept it a well-hidden secret, though she did believe Ginny was starting to catch on.

Perhaps, as much as it worried her, Ginny wasn't the only one who had noticed her eyes following him as he paced around his desk, providing visual entertainment as he animatedly lectured, or when he quietly chatted with other staff members as they sat down for meals. He'd caught her more than once with her eyes locked upon him, though didn't seem to make fun of it. He'd occasionally arch an eyebrow in mere curiosity, but otherwise he'd continue his explanation of Grindylows or whatnot, as if nothing had happened.

She'd be sent into a fit of blushing, which often illicted an unintentional smart-ass response from Ron. '_What's wrong with your face, Mione?_' She'd spit a foul remark at him (like a lady, as always) before slumping down in her chair as she fumed. She'd get over it in a matter of minutes, and go right back to staring. It was a particularly vicious cycle.

Thankfully, neither Ginny or the professor himself had brought up the subject in her presence, and therefore she held onto the hope that no one really knew what her exact thoughts were about the werewolf. However, why brood on that when the paved, cobblestone path that wound through Hogsmeade lay in front of her? Immediately, Ginny dragged her off in the direction of Honeyduke's, which is where the majority of students had headed off to.

Ginny selected a what appeared to be a rainbow gummy; however, it quickly wound around her hand like snake, and began sliding along her arm, leaving behind a trail of crystal sugars. She quickly plucked it off, holding it by one end as she continued to admire it. Hermione made sure to stray away from the bucket containing the wriggling sweets. Instead, she headed over to a shelf with contained chocolate animals of all types; giraffes, dogs, frogs, otters, and the like.

Each one moved, and would croak, bleat, mewl, and growl as she passed by, trying to determine which one she wanted. Didn't Professor Lupin enjoy chocolate? indeed, on multiple occasions, she'd either seen him sneaking a square into his mouth as the class wrote an essay, or offering up a piece as a reward, or a comfort food. In fact, every time the man passed by her desk as his eyes travelled along the words each student fervently scrawled down, she was sure he even _smelled_ sweet.

Not that she was trying to sniff the air when he was near, by any means! He just seemed to eat it so often that it'd become a part of him, along with that pine-scented cologne and spice she could never place her finger on; ginger, perhaps, or cinnamon? Either way, she was most certainly _not_ intrigued in his natural scent.

Nevermind that, however. Soon enough, she selected a octagonal box, which, according the the label, contained a chocolate cat. Satisfied with her choice, she paid up with the proper amount, and was soon walking along the path, this time without a certain red-head by her side. Finding a stone bench a little ways away from the bustling stores, and in a far quieter, but still plenty cheerful part of Hogsmeade, she plopped down, and began to unwrap the sweet.

She extracted the mewling creature, pinching its midsection between her fingers as she glanced over it. It looked up at her, giving a particularly loud meow, before seeming to admire its surroundings. She extracted her wand, tapping the creature while whispering the proper incantation for the Freezing Charm. While the little chocolate beasts would feel no pain, and continue their normal movements even while being headless or having been split completely in half, she still didn't enjoy knowing that the thing was still _moving _as she ate it.

Once the chocolate cat was immobilized, she took off its back leg, gently chewing the sweet chocolate. While she did enjoy the company of her friends, she often found them entirely immature. Perhaps this was because she was far too mature for her age. She'd been mistaken for being older than seventeen on multiple occasions. She now bit off the cat's tail, eyes going half-lidded as she began to silently muse to herself.

"Miss Granger? Ah, yes; hello."

An involuntary shiver ran through her, along with a jolt and she whipped up her head towards him. She nearly dropping the chocolate cat in the process, but after fumbling around with it in her hands for a few moments, she regained her grip on the sweet. Remus' brows furrowed in brief worry, and he raised his hands up for a few moments, merely to show he meant no harm.

"Sorry," he apologized in that sweet voice of his, "I didn't mean to startle you." He soon placed his hands in the pockets of his khaki dress pants after shoving aside his robe. He tilted his head in minor curiosity as he looked at her, and she could feel that knot begin to tighten in her stomach, winding itself around uncomfortably.

"Already head to Honeyduke's, I presume? Most of the students are still there. I would've expected you to head to The Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ronald."

She seemed to stare at him for a few moments, before giving a small shrug. "I'm not really in the mood for butterbeer. They always make me drink too much, and I get a stomachache after, anyways. I just prefer to avoid it."

He seemed to nod in understanding. "While I can stand butterbeer, I was never fond of alcohol. I don't exactly like feeling so unaware after drinking a few." He seemed to chukle to himself, before motioning to the empty spot next to her. "Mind if I sit down?"

She seemed to lightly tense, but she gave a single shake of her head. "Not at all."

With a small grunt, he moved his robe so it hung over the back, letting the crisp autumn air prod at the green, woolen sweater beneath. She always found it so odd how the man insisted on wearing several layers. She didn't believe there'd ever been one day were he'd worn the required dress shirt and slacks. Instead, he always had a sweater, and often a jacket or robe over that. She didn't understand how he didn't get unbearably hot during the summer.

He let out a small grunt as he leaned back, huncing over in the slightest and folding his hands in his lap. He glanced over at her, seeming to smile as she obliviously nibbled on the chocolate cat. Deciding to strike up a conversation, he inquired, "How're your classes going? Well, I presume?"

Hermione nodded her head this way and that as she attempted to answer him, her mouth having gone dry in the slightest, either from the chocolate or by the proximity of her most favoured professor. However, she soon answered him, "Alright. Though, Professor Snape nearly failed Ronald and I today. Even though I told him we needed to use a spider eye, he decided to put whole porcupine quills in. Snape wasn't too happy."

Remus chuckled a bit. "That so?"

She gave a whippy nod. "A D! We got a D! He was all," she changed her voice to a deeper tone, "'I don't believe I said that quills were part of the recipe, Weasley. And I expected better of you, Granger. You should know the recipe, since you seem to know everything else.'" She let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back in the slightest.

Remus offered a smile, and Hermione's subconciously returned it. "I tried to tell him that it was Ronald's fault, but of course he didn't listen. I don't know if I'll be able to make up the points."

The werewolf gave a shrug, briefly twiddling his tumbs, and his face seemed to crease as he went into thought. However, he soon found reality, once more, and continued the conversation. "Otherwise, I do believe you're doing well. Though I've noticed your grade has dropped in my class." He turned a bit more towards her. "Any particular reason for this?"

She seemed to jerk back in the slightest, and a small stutter escaped her mouth. Indeed, her grade was no longer at its best, due to being a bit distracted by the mere sight of her professor. While she cried to concentrate, he was far to entrancing, and thus she often missed vital information. Her gaze fluttered off to the side.

Abruptly, Remus stood, and being well over six foot, he towered over her sitting form. He beckoned her along with a jerk of his head. "Come along; let's take a walk. I want to understand this situation a bit more, but I'd prefer not to do it sitting." The man wasn't able to sit still for very long, she'd noticed.

She gave a slow nod, and gradually got to her feet. She strode along behind him, head slightly bent in guilt. It wasn't long before they arrived at a dirt path, which wound through a small, forested area. Upon reaching said spot, Professor Lupin began to speak yet again.

"You normally do outstanding in DADA, due to your knowledge. However, you don't seem to be doing as well as you normally do. Do tell, Miss Granger," he looked down at her, "Is there an issue?"

He had begun to use his lecturing voice, and rather than frightening her, it sent an excited twinge through her stomach. She gulped down a large amount of saliva, and parted her lips as if to speak. However, she instead gave a shake of her head. "No," she breathed out, "There isn't a problem. I just... The subject's gotten a bit harder."

"You've never had troubles with difficult subjects; you've done just fine," he stated matter of factly, "Upon first seeing your grade drop, I took it upon myself to try and see what the problem was." She felt her muscles tense as he said this.

"While it was very subtle- at first- I've noticed you always look a bit dazed in the classroom; mine alone. In fact, you appeared to just sit there and stare, and I'm not even sure if you were listening to my explanation. I don't know what's on your mind, but that isn't acceptable, Miss Granger."

She felt a slight throb in a very familiar place upon knowing that her professor had been _watching_ her, even if he was merely concerned. He'd taken his focus and directed it to her, and her alone. It was quite the enticing thought.

"Miss Granger." It was more of a strict statement that an question. She quickly looked up towards him, pupils dialating back into focus. His features were not as soft as they normally looked. She also had just taken note that they'd stopped walking.

He seemed to be just looking over her, and this put yet another throb into her. He soon straightened out rigidly. "I want an explanation for your inexcuseable behavior. If there's a problem, I'll gladly help, but if it's on your own account, you know I can't just ignore that. I may take away points; whatever seems fitting."

At the idea of her actions getting points deducted from Gryffindor, she looked a bit distraught. Well, she certainly didn't want that to happen, but she didn't want ot just tell him that she had been having none-to-innocent thoughts about him, even going as far to imagine vulgar things as she sat right there in front of him. She'd be absolutely mortified.

She opened her mouth, and, once more, she stuttered. She was having troubles forming words. "W-Well," she finally gasped out, and silently reprimanded herself for responding with such a breathy voice, "I suppose it's a problem..."

"Oh?" He still didn't seem happy.

She reached up, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, and her gaze drifted off to the side yet again. "It's only in your class, though..." She was already starting to flush. However, the infamous Hermione Granger truly hated telling lies. "I- Well, I'm just distracted. By..."

"By...?" The werewolf prodded, hand rolling on his wrist as he urged for her to continue.

"-You," she sputtered out. Her face was as hot as a tea kettle, it seemed. _This _was an inexcuseable action, in her mind. Blushing madly in front of her professor as she explained, bluntly, that she'd developed a slight infatuation for him. She was thoroughly embarassed, and her deep maroon face fully explained her feeling about the whole situation.

At this, Professor Lupin merely folded his hands behind him, and a feeling of remorse overwashed Hermione. He probably thought so poor about her; his student had the hots for him. Frankly, she wouldn't be surprised if he just lectured her about how absolutely disgusting the whole thing was, before leaving her on that path completely on her own. After all, it's what she would've done, had it been anyone else.

And thus, his action completely surprised her, and caught her off guard. His thumb and forefinger pinched her chin, the rest of his fingers curling beneath her jaw, and he slowly raised her head, forcing her chocolate orbs to meet his brilliant, blue optics.

"That does sound like a problem, Miss Granger," he smoothly stated, allowing his hand to slip from her chin and fall limply at his side. She wouldn't dare move her head, now that he wanted her looking at him. Instead, her face remained like a beet, and she watched him with anticipation. His eyes wandered over the contours of her face briefly, before dropping lower. They swooped over her neck quickly, before falling down to her perky breasts.

Her ears managed to gain a pink tint at this, and she shifted a bit uncomfortably beneath his gaze. He simply let his eyes take in the entire sight of the mounds, hidden beneath a simple, black bra, and her required button-up, white shirt, which was pulled relatively taut over the partner mounds. In a matter of moments, however, a large hand, with cold fingertips, was placed on the back of her neck.

Remus began to steer her off the path and down the sloping hill, down towards a large bushel of trees. She stumbled along behind him, her dress shoes clearly not fit for off-road hiking. While he wasn't hurting her, his grip was firm, clearly asserting the fact that he was in control of the situation. The idea of him being entirely dominant over her sent a thrill through her.

Soon, they reached an area with a small collection of large rocks, and he released his hold. She shivered in the slightest, now aching for the warm palm that had cupped the back of her neck. In fact, she'd much prefer if it covered a more intimate part of her. Know-it-all Hermione was not the innocent girl that everyone believed her to be. Most girls did have sexual fantasies every now and again, but Gryffindor's golden girl was plagued by intensely intimate dreams, all involving a certain professor.

He began to survey her again, folding his hands behind his back again as he began to circle her. She nibbled on her rosy lip, watching him through her lashes each time he passed in front of her. By the time she'd managed to develop a bump upon her lower lip from such vigorous chewing, he suddenly advanced upon her. Mere inches away from her, he dropped his head down, hot breath ghosting along the shell of her ear. She shivered.

"I do believe we need to fix this problem," he cooly stated, his voice having dropped to a whisper.

She struggled to hold a moan within her as he murmured against her ear. She could practically feel heat pulsing off of him, and it was making her absolutely wanton. She also recalled that it was a few measley days before the full moon; and if she remembered her extensive research on werewolves back in her third year, they had a heightened sex drive right before the full moon. (Much to her horror, back then. Even if she'd had a crush on him, she didn't exactly like knowing her professor would've fucked anything, given the right prompting.)

His head remained beside her, and it slowly delved forward, nose burying itself deep within her honey curls. He inhaled the vanilla scent eagerly, and she in return gave a small sniff. She hadn't been imagining things; he smelt like chocolate, forest, and spice. It was a lovely combination. She found herself leaning forward in the slightest, nose just barely hovering above his robes.

He briefly nipped at the shell of her ear, which elicted a small jump from her. He chuckled, that deep, throaty laugh resonating through her ears and making her sigh. He began to place open mouthed kisses down her neck, one of his hands winding into her thick curls, while the other rested upon her hip. His fingers sharply bit into her skin, akin to the teeth upon her neck. She could do no more than stand there and whimper, still in utter disbelief about the fact that this was her professor giving her these pleasures.

After she'd dreamt about him, stared after him for so long, here he was, kissing at her milky flesh voraciously. His hand gripping her hair sharply tugged her head to the side, allowing him to have more access to that simply delectable skin his student carried. He pulled her against him, forcing her soft curves against his hard and toned body. Simply touching him finally released that moan from her, and he couldn't help but smirk against her skin.

He trailed his tongue up her neck for a few moments, before bringing her lips forcefully against his. She caved in, eyes slipping shut and body going nearly limp, excpet for her arms which began to slowly wind themselves around his neck. Simply unacceptable. A professor can't allow their student to have any control whatsoever.

He tore his lips away from her's, and she slightly whimpered at the feeling of his chapped lips no longer against her plump, rosy ones. He roughly removed her arms from around his neck, and forced them down to her sides. "Keep them there," he growled, and she shuddered at his voice. It was commanding; delicious, she soon corrected. Simply tantalizing. Oh, it made her pussy give yet another throb, and she was beginning to feel an even higher need for him.

He moved towards her again, beginning to deftly undo the buttons to her shirt. She sucked in a breath, watching with through half-lidded eyes as his long, elegant fingers slipped the marbled buttons quickly out of their slits. However, he soon grew irritated with the monotonous movement, and instead quickly wrenched her shirt apart on the last three buttons. They popped away from her shirt in a flurry, bouncing along the grass, never to be found again.

Upon seeing her bra, he looked particularly ravenous, and he quickly slipped the material of her shirt off her shoulder, depositing it upon the ground. One of his hands came up, squeezing the mound through the material of the bra. She groaned, arching her chest up to him in the slightest. He smirked, and before she knew it, her bra was gone, and a very strong figure was pressed against her back. His rough palms kneaded her breasts, and her head rolled back in ecstacy.

He nuzzled his nose against her locks yet again, breathing out through his mouth. She could feel the steadily growing bump up against her butt, and she could feel herself grow quite a bit warmer. He pinched one nipple between his thumb and index finger, twisting and tugging, making her back curve towards his touch. He smiled, beginning to kiss down her neck again.

"So eager, Miss Granger," he mumbled, giving a soft love bite, "I wonder how much you truly want your professor. Tell me; how much do you crave for your professor? What do you want?"

All she could do was release a whine, eyes shut as she continued to nibble on her lip. However, it didn't seem like he'd allow his question to go unanswered. He tweaked her nipples particularly hard, issuing a cry from her. "Well?"

She gave in, by now bringing herself against his leg. She was desperate for him to touch her most intimate spot, for him to curl and twist his fingers devilishly within her, for him to make her cry out his name. She needed him. "So bad..." she murmured, before another moan escaped her.

"What do you want your professor to do to you? Tell me every dirty little thing, Miss Granger." _Godric_, she just wanted to make love to that smooth voice of his. She'd never heard him curse, not once, but the way he spoke was worse than any profanity. Just his tone, asking her to tell him exactly what she wanted him to do.

"I want-" Her breath hitched as he pinched her nipple quite hard. The pink buds were beginning to become particularly sore. "I-I want you to do what you want. I want you to touch me in every way. I... I need it. I need you."

He released a deep laugh at this, his chest rumbling against her back. "You always listened so well, little girl. I'm glad you continue to be so obidient." Without warning, his hand pushed beneath the hem of her skirt, and through the waistband of her panties, rough palm cupping her sex. She gasped, bucking her hips up against his hand.

He simply held his hand there for a few moments, his other one now tenderly working at her soft mound of flesh. He simply teased her, only grasping her breast and no longer paying attention to her nipple, and her ceased his nipping. He nuzzled her nose on every inch of her flesh, placing sweet and sincere kisses along the reddened skin. After such vigorous actions, she found it odd for him to suddenly shower her with affection.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes, he moved his hand so his long middle finger could tease her clit. His forefinger and ringfinger spread her lips apart, leaving plenty of room for his sensations. She groaned heavily, lightly grinding against his hand in order to cause more pleasurable friction. While she'd touched herself plenty of times in attempts to get herself off after a particularly vulgar fantasy, it was far better to have someone else doing the work.

She'd imagined him doing this for so long. There was something strangely sexy about his hands, with such elegant fingers. She found her turned on from the simplest actions; drumming his fingers along his desk, flicking his hands and fingers in order to perform wandless magic, his fingertips obliviously fluttering over the desk surface, adjusting his tie. Though hardly sexual in the least, she couldn't help but just stare at those hands. And now, one of them was giving the pleasure she craved for.

Remus gently rubbed his finger back and forth, causing her to buck forward into his hand with a gasp. He sucked on her earlobe, a groan escaping him. She was absolutely drenched, and it was highly arousing. Knowing that this _slutty_, little student of his was soaking just for him made him want to just throw her down on the ground and fuck her senseless, knowing she'd enjoy each and every second of it. After all, he'd long known of her infatuation with him.

He finally moved his hand lower, cupping her sex yet again as he allowed her wetness to cover it. Wanton little witch, she was, moaning and gushing. He slipped a finger into her heat, causing her back to arch as she bit down particularly hard on her lip. His tongue darted out, coursing along the shell of her ear as he began to pump his finger.

"Do tell, Miss Granger; has anyone touched you like this before? Or are you just experiencing it now, with your professor?"

She was unable to respond for a few brief moments, merely grinding up against his hand. However, she soon gave a small shake of her head. "N-No." She could feel Professor Lupin's smirk.

During her sixth year, she'd gotten involved with Viktor Krum again for a very brief time, though it had never resulted in anything more than a mild make out session. Thus meaning that her professor was giving her pleasures that she'd never experienced before. It was a rather sick thought, though unbelievably tantalizing, all the same.

He quickly added a second finger, and she groaned towards the high heavens. He knew that she was reaching her breaking point, but he wouldn't give her the release she craved. At least, not yet; he needed to save her energy until the very last moment. After a few more pumps, with his thumb flicking over her clit, he withdrew his hand from her skirt. She whined at the loss, rolling her head back onto his shoulder.

He licked and sucked off his fingers, growling at their salty tang. He'd need to make sure to get a better taste some other time; perhaps during a private, late-night lesson. He was certain she'd enjoy herself. He stepped away from her, and watched intently as she slowly turned in his direction.

"Remove your knickers," Remus announced, "Leave everything else on."

Be clad in only a short, plaid skirt, high, grey socks, and black mary janes? Certainly not an attractive image in her mind, but perhaps her professor thought differently. That, or he was just trying to humiliate her. She reached beneath her skirt, hooking her fingers in the waistband of her panties. She slowly began to drag them down her legs, noticing how she'd managed to completely soak through them. Well, that was flustering on its own.

Once completely off, she set them off to the side and straightened back out. She eyed him carefully, awaiting his next command. He smiled at her obedience, truthfully happy, before beginning to make his way towards her. He slipped off his robe, allowing the large material to cascade to the ground. His hands then travelled down to his belt, and she sucked in her breath as he began to undo it. Was he truly going to go that far? Oh, she'd never done this!

"Lean over that large boulder. Do make sure I have clear access to that soaking cunt of your's, Miss Granger."

Hermione did believe she was really starting to enjoy it when he used such foul words. She slowly made her way over to the rock, adjusting herself so her chest lay across its surface, and she forced her rump up into the air. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but if it meant what she believed it did, it'd be well worth it. She released a throaty moan, using her crossed arms as a pillow, watching him from the corner of her eyes.

He stood behind her, and then heard the rustling of his trousers. She couldn't help the keen moan that escaped her, and she raised her butt in his direction subconciously. He flipped up her skirt, exposing her pale backside for him to view. He gently ran one of his palms along one of the pale mounds, and his thumb ran up her slit for a few moments. Then, his hands were gone completely, leaving a confused look upon Hermione's face.

Was he not pleased? After all this preparation and pleasure, did he not want to fufill the final deed? She supposed she could understand his reasoning; she was clearly younger than him, and, Merlin, she was his student! She gave a light sigh, and allowed her eyes to slip shut in unfortunate anticipation. She needn't ever bother him with her problems again; it'd simply end up as humiliating and flustering as this.

And he was there, one hand gripping her hip while the other tenderly rubbed up and down her side. He'd thrust into her in one great suit, which forced her eyes open and ripped a cry from her. He began erratically pumping his hips back and forth, a low groan escaping him. He hunched over her form, the tips of his hair tickling her back.

"You feel absolutely terrific, Miss Granger," he moaned, giving a particularly hard thrust.

She could only respond with a mewl, mouth open as she gasped, attempting to catch her breath. She hadn't expected that he'd feel like this, stretching her with delectable pleasure. It was painful, as well, but the ecstacy she felt completely overrun that. Here she was, breasts scraping across a boulder as her DADA professor pounded into her, praising her. And she was fucking enjoying it.

She could feel a spring tighten up in her abdomen, and she whimpered as she moved her hips in tempo with his. Once the coil had tensed painfully, a feeling akin to relief washed over her, and she let out yet another cry. Her body shuddered with her orgasm, and she could hear Remus growl behind her as her walls tightened around his cock. He hissed in pleasure, his thrusts becoming harder and quicker.

Despite having little to no energy left, she moaned for him. "Oh, Professor!" she would yelp, "It feels so good!"

He was panting by now, both hands now gripping her hips tightly, fingernails digging into her skin. He placed chaste kisses just beneath her shoulderblades, and skin slapped against skin as he built up to his own release. She continued to cry out for him, and in a matter of moments, she felt a warmth begin to fill up her tight sleeve.

He gave a low gasp, giving two hard thrusts before burying himself as far as he would go, holding himself there throughout his entire orgasm. His hands loosened their grip, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. He panted, giving a few last spurts before briefly nuzzling his nose against her spine.

He pulled out, and admired his work for a few moments. He soon gave a sound pat on her rump, before tucking himself back into his trousers. He straightened out his sweater, and slipped his robe back on. Hermione could only lay upon that rock, unable to think, breathe, or move. She felt particularly sore, but sated, all the same. That had perhaps been one of the better experiences of her life.

She slowly sat up, reaching a hand back to smooth down her skirt. Remus watched her with that usual cool look he carried, awaiting for her to dress herself. She slowly slid her knickers back on, legs feeling like absolute jelly. She grabbed her bra and shirt next, slipping both on. It was a pity to have lost a few buttons, but a simple charm made certain that the bottom of her shirt was still closed. She glanced up at him, now at a complete loss for words.

He beckoned her along with a nod of his head, and began heading back towards the path. "I do hope you no longer have any issues in my class. However, if you do, I will be glad to help you. It's only my duty." He gave a cheeky smirk, before turning his attention back forward.

She now held distractions in a far higher light. After all, you could always discover new things with divided attention.


End file.
